Within the dermis are highly stable fibers of collagen and elastin. Collagen, the most abundant protein in the body, has a high tensile strength thus preventing skin from being torn by over stretching. Elastin, also a protein, allows movement. As skin ages elastic tissue increases but it loses the ability to stretch and recover. This loss of resiliency and elasticity is accompanied by increased stiffness, sagging and wrinkling. Changes in collagen solubility and cross-linking contribute to loss of elasticity.
On the cellular level, aspartyl and asparaginyl residues are prominent sites of age related damage in proteins. These damaged sites have been characterized in a variety of proteins, but are particularly common in the long-lived proteins. Enzymatic mechanisms for reversing damage to DNA are well established and have been shown to be essential for extended lifespan.
Experiments performed in vitro with recombinant and chemically modified polypeptides have shown that the presence of an L-isoaspartyl residue may alter both enzymatic activity and the binding of other molecules.
Limiting the accumulation of these residues within cells is currently believed to be important; all human cells examined thus far contain an L-isoaspartyl/D-aspartyl protein methyltransferase that has been proposed to serve this function. It is also believed that this methyltranseferase can recognize both D-aspartyl and L-isoaspartyl residues. In addition, it is thought that this enzyme may have the ability to reverse at least part of the damage to protein molecules.
Although the human isoaspartyl protein repair methyltranseferase has been purified from red blood cells and had its protein sequence determined, in addition to harvesting a variant in a bacterial system, the availability and use of methyltransferases has been limited.
On or around Nov. 14, 1995, however, it was reported that scientists germinated a 1,288 year old Sacred Lotus seed. The research reported in the November issue of the American Journal of Botany, began in 1982, when Jane Shen-Miller, a plant physiologist at the University of California at Los Angeles (UCLA), obtained seven brown, oval-shaped Sacred Lotus seeds from the Beijing Institute of Botany.
In 1983, Jane Shen-Miller filed through the hard shells of four of the ancient Sacred Lotus seeds and watched three of them sprout. She then dried and burned the seedlings so she could use radiocarbon dating to establish the ages, the oldest of which was 1,288 years old.
According to the November, 1995 report, one of those ancient Sacred Lotus seeds had been in the ground for over 1,200 years; it therefore has been postulated that the Sacred Lotus seeds act as embryos that must be kept going until such seeds are germinated. Up until this point, geneticists knew only about proteins that repaired damaged DNA. But findings have suggested that the L-isoaspartyl methyltransferase (MT) enzyme, found in the Sacred Lotus seeds and nearly all other organisms, may have the ability to repair other proteins--those that make up cells and tissues, thus slowing tissue decay.
In these ancient Sacred Lotus seeds, the MT enzyme was present at levels comparable to modern day Sacred Lotus seeds. Damaged proteins did not accumulate within the ancient Sacred Lotus seeds, suggesting that the MT enzyme, possibly along with other constituents, kept the ancient Sacred Lotus seeds alive for so many years.
Notwithstanding the above, it is unknown as to whether use of methyltransferase or extracts or components of the Sacred Lotus plant in topical or oral compositions would be effective in combatting aging, repairing damaged skin and/or restoring skin to a more youthful appearance. Moreover, there are no known acceptable products available which incorporate methyltransferase or extracts or components of the Sacred Lotus for combatting dermatological aging, repairing damaged skin and/or restoring skin to a more youthful appearance.
Consequently, there exists a need for acceptable delivery systems which incorporate methyltransferase or extracts or components of the Sacred Lotus plant for effectively treating and preventing aging, repairing damaged skin and restoring skin to a more youthful appearance.